


Us

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin to be happy. Percival is blind. Arthur has to act!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Fan](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/516874.html). Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

Arthur couldn’t believe all the things he’d do for Merlin… Going to the wrestling tournament was only the first on a long list. During the next day, he followed Merlin to the library, only to sit at a table opposite of the one were Percival was sitting. Merlin would make them do detours to cross Percival’s path in the corridors or stay late to see Percival come from the gym at the end of the day.

Arthur followed diligently. After all, that was what best friend were for.

The fact that Percival didn’t seem to notice Merlin was worrying him, though. After their discussion he had hoped the guy would look around him and see that Merlin was nearly stalking him but Percival hadn’t come and confess his undying love to Merlin. Arthur was really worried. He wanted Merlin to be happy.

***

Two weeks later, nothing had changed. This time, though, Arthur decided he had to take the matter in his hands again. As Merlin was in rehearsals with the drama club, Arthur went to the gym to find Percival.

The guy was there, lifting weights.

“Percival?”

“Arthur?” He seemed surprised as his put the bar back on the blocks.

“You remember me, then…”

“Of course.”

Arthur glared at the man. If he remembered their conversation, why wasn’t he acting on it?

“And you remember I told you you had a secret admirer.”

Percival nodded.

“Listen, if you don’t like Merlin, just gently say so and I’ll take care of the broken pieces but you can’t let him follow you around like a lovesick puppy! Do you find it funny? Are you making fun of him?”

Arthur’s tone was cold and menacing now. The simple idea that Percival could be hurting Merlin deliberately made him furious and even if the guy was like a human mountain, Arthur wouldn’t hesitate a second before punching him for Merlin’s sake.

“Merlin?” Percival repeated, clearly lost.

The guy was really dumber than Arthur thought.

“Yeah, you know, my best friend. Thin, mop of unruly black hair,”

“Blue eyes that shouldn’t be legal?”

“That’s him. So… Why are you playing with him like that?” Arthur was now towering Percival who was still sitting on the exercise bench.

“Do… Do you mean he is my secret admirer?”

Arthur sighed, Percival was really slow.

“Of course he is! Haven’t you seen how he follows you everywhere? He’s making me make detours only to catch a glimpse of you between two classes! He’s there at all your practices!”

“Oh God…”

Percival looked dumbfounded.

“What?”

“I… I thought it was Gwaine!”

“Gwaine?”

What does that Gwaine Green, the biggest lady killer of the campus had to do with everything?

“I thought he was my secret admirer. I saw him a lot around recently and… He was creepy so I preferred to ignore him, hoping he would, stop following me… I didn’t knew about Merlin.”

Finally things started making sense but one question remained unresolved.

“So? What are you going to do about Merlin?”

Percival blushed.

***

The next weekend, Percival and Merlin had a date. Percival had asked Merlin to go out earlier in the week, coming to talk to him during lunch. Of course, Merlin had nearly fainted, being so close to his crush was nearly too much after weeks of pining from afar. He had managed to accept the invitation, though.

And so were they sitting in a small and cozy Italian restaurant. Percival had also planned to go watch a film after that. And who knows what would come next.

“You know,’ Percival said, his hand gently covering Merlin’s on the table, “you should thank Arthur.”

“Arthur?”

Percival then explained everything to Merlin.

“I don’t know if I should hate him for playing the mother hen again or thanking him for making this happen…”

“Can’t you do both? You know, thank him and then ignore him for a week or so!” Percival suggested.

Merlin laughed.

“That’s a plan… But let’s forget Arthur for now. Tonight, it’s just us.”

Percival agreed and stroked Merlin’s wrist.

***

On the other side of the street, a black car started up. The man on the wheel was smiling satisfied with what he had saw through the restaurant’s windows. His best friend was in good hands.


End file.
